


The Clothes Make The Man

by lumennox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumennox/pseuds/lumennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint sighs and looks at the clothes on the bed with disdain. </p><p>He's not sure which he hates more: the corset, the skirt, or the fact that the skin on his legs still feels like it's seconds away from disintegrating because Natasha waxed them earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Make The Man

It's a simple mission. Undercover work. Two rules: Don't blow your cover and get the job done. Easy. Familiar. The villain of the week? A Brooklyn mob boss with a love for male crossdressers is planning to sell old HYDRA weaponry to AIM in exchange for cash.

Clint is there to stop it, but he's part of a team now and that means having someone come along with him. He doesn't mind as much as he thought he would; it's nice knowing someone is close by if he needs help. He just wishes that it wasn't Steve on this mission because he hates making Steve see him with another man. But the job required that it be Steve who was here.

Clint sighs and looks at the clothes on the bed with disdain. He's not sure which he hates more: the corset, the skirt, or the fact that the skin on his legs still feels like it's seconds away from disintegrating because Natasha waxed them earlier. There's a soft knock on his door and he rolls his eyes. "You don't have to knock, you know."

Steve enters the room and shrugs. "Common courtesy." Then his eyes dart down and he smiles. "You shaved."

Clint grimaces. "Waxed, actually. Vic likes smooth legs." The smile is gone from Steve's face and Clint silently berates himself for saying that. He stretches up and kisses him briefly. "Help me get dressed."

\--------  
Steve groans, "Fuck, Clint."

Clint whines, "Steve, come on, you can do it. Just a little further."

Steve's forehead creases. "It's so tight."

Clint grips the edge of the table harder. "It's my fucking ass."

Steve scoffs. "You got that right."

Clint glares at him. He's about to answer when Steve tugs once more and collapses on the bed in exhaustion. "Are you sure those are your size?" he asks.

Clint bends his knees and sucks in his stomach to button the black jeans. "Pretty sure. Tasha bought them for me." Steve raises an eyebrow and gives him a pointed look. "What? You think she bought a smaller size on purpose?"

"You did put blonde hair dye in her shampoo."

"She looks good!" Clint says defensively, then turns and looks at himself in the mirror. "It might just be my ass. It is pretty fantastic after all."

Steve grins. "That I can agree with. Weren't you were wearing a skirt?"

Clint scrunches his nose. "The stockings itch."

Steve laughs and picks up the corset, trailing his finger along the red lace. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he answers as Steve stands up and slips it on, pulling on the laces to tie them. Steve takes his time, starting from the top and pulling ever so tightly to create the appearance of curves but loose enough that he can still breath. When he's done, Steve leans down and presses a kiss to Clint's shoulder, sucking a mark onto his skin. Clint sighs, dropping his head forward a bit and it's not until Steve bites down gently that remembers the situation. "Steve you can't," he hisses, "you'll blow my cover."

Steve growls but stops, squeezing Clint's hips instead. "He gets to touch you and I have to stand there and watch."

Clint turns to face him, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. "I know. I hate it too, but it's our job and we have to do it." He smirks and adds, "There is one good thing to come out of all of this." Steve raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "You get to see me in all these outfits," Clint says waggling his eyebrows.

Steve does this half smirk that makes Clint's stomach flip and kisses him. "You always look beautiful," he whispers when they break apart.

Clint grins and looks at the clock on his table. "Shit, I have to go. Tasha has to help me put on my eyeliner. I poked myself in the eye last time, and I need to borrow her boots," he leans up and kisses Steve's cheek. "Bye, see you there." He's about to leave when Steve grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Steve?"

Steve doesn't say anything; just drops to his knees and unbuttons Clint's pants, and fuck he should not look so graceful doing that. "Are you going to give me a blowjob because you're jealous?"

"Yes," Steve answers and Clint isn't about to argue with that.

\--------  
1 hour later, Natasha chastises him as she puts on his eyeliner and applies concealer in more places than he intended. He sticks his tongue out and asks her about the jeans. She pulls just a bit too tight as she ties the strip of fabric around his neck to hide his Adam's apple.  
\--------  
2 hours later, when he enters the warehouse, he stops in front of Steve and bends over on the pretense of fixing his shoe. He straightens and winks over his shoulder, and then he's not Clint any more, he's Hawkeye.  
\--------  
1 day later, Vic cups Clint through his jeans and rubs him.

Steve almost loses his shit, nearly blowing their cover.  
\--------  
2 days later, the mission is a success. They stopped the shipment from being delivered to AIM.

Clint smiles ever so proudly when Steve punches Vic for touching him.  
\--------  
1 hour after that, Steve pushes him against a wall and rips his stockings as he fucks him. 

Clint doesn't even mind when, later, the team teases him for the slight limp in his walk.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should follow me on tumblr (http://capsiclecaptain.tumblr.com)! I'm nice I swear :)


End file.
